Behind Closed Doors
by Lialane Graest
Summary: Only they know what happens behind closed doors; Franken Stein does have a reputation to maintain. SteinxMarie.


She didn't want to open her eye. The feel of hands on her hips, lips on the side of her neck, a long body pressed against hers, the cold wall against her back; that was something she didn't want to forget. It amazed her as much now as it did the first time, and as his hand wrapped around her wrist, his lips finding hers, she gasped.

He chuckled quietly. It was such a normal sound, something that she would normally be overjoyed to hear come from him. Now it was something else that she tried to memorize.

Her eye opened to meet his gaze as he pulled away from her, a smirk on his lips.

"You're always so disbelieving; I can see it in your soul."

She found her voice after a deep breath, "Can you blame me?"

He was silent for a long moment, his hands adjusting to sit on her side, his fingertips stretching to just brush the underside of her breasts. She shivered, despite the fact that they were both still completely clothed. "I suppose not," he said finally.

He let his hand drift down her side to rest on her hip, barely touching her, before trailing it back up to brush against her breast. He smirked when he saw the goose bumps form on her arms.

"I'm glad to see that your pilomotor reflex is working properly."

Then he had her flat against the wall, one hand on her hip, the other on her chin, his lips pressed against hers. His long body was flush against hers and she gasped against his lips as he ground against her.

Content that she was properly distracted he released her chin, his hand moving to her eye patch. Even now he could sense the hesitation and fear that interrupted what he was trying to evoke in her as he touched it, but he didn't stop the motion. Her hand tangled in his lab coat and she brought her other up to the screw in his head, but she allowed him to. He tilted his head slightly to the side, a questioning look the last thing she saw as he slipped the eye patch over her good eye.

"_Is yours?" _she asked against his lips and his eyes widened a moment before she twisted the screw.

His hand tightened on her hip as she did so, his other sliding down to her shoulder. His breathing came fast, as it always did. She knew what that did to him, how it threw his carefully held balance into disarray. As he rested his chin on her shoulder opposite his hand he could feel the grin that spread across her face.

"_There's another name for it, Marie,"_ he whispered into her ear, and he could feel the goose bumps that formed underneath his hand through her shirt. _"Piloerection." _He let his hand slip down her shoulder and to her side again before he pulled her away from the wall, his hand cupping her ass. _"So similar to something else that is occurring at the moment, though so far from it."_

She giggled and he let his tongue snake out to lick her ear as he pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her weight lean against him as he supported her, his hand slipping down to meet his other. He could feel the skin on the back of his neck prickling as she breathed gently against him, and he chuckled, evoking another shiver from her and as the shiver ran down her spine she arched her back reflexively.

He brought his teeth up to her earlobe and earned himself another arch, this one with her head tilting back and allowing him access to the hollow of her throat, her hair cascading down behind her. With a smirk that she couldn't see he let his tongue tap against the delicate skin as he placed small kisses along it.

Her hands tangled in his hair and he let one of his slide down her leg, relishing the feel of the goose bumps that he could feel rising along her skin.

And then a banging sound resounded through the lab, startling them both. She jerked away from him, her hands already pushing down her skirt where he had started to lift it. He chuckled before turning to face the entrance way of the lab, his hands readjusting his lab coat before combing through his hair. He could hear Marie doing the same behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder to make certain that she was presentable and received a smile before turning to the door and opening.

"What do you want, Spirit?" he asked before it was even completely open.

"I just came by to see how the two of you were doing," the death scythe said, stepping into the lab and moving to one of Marie's purple couches. Stein and Marie shared a look before she sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Spirit looked at her and then at Stein. "You two fighting?"

"Do you believe that I would be standing if Marie was angry with me? You know how hard she hits."

"True, true."

There was a moment of silence before Stein spoke, "So why are you really here, Spirit?"

Spirit looked over at the doorway to the kitchen, where Marie had disappeared. "Well, I just wanted to check on the two of you. Make sure everything was alright. Marie and I talked a bit yesterday, and normally she's really bright and bubbly, but she was pretty evasive on a few questions and I wanted to make sure that everything was ok."

"Is that so?" Stein asked as he moved to sit across from Spirit and Spirit nodded. "And what did you ask her?"

Spirit was quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "Well, I asked if there was anything I could do for her. I think she took it out of context; we'd been making some jokes earlier about you."

Stein almost couldn't hide the smirk that threatened to cross his face. "Let me guess, you were telling her I may as well be an amoeba?"

"Something like that," Spirit said as he rubbed the back of his head. "She clammed up right after and told me that she had to be getting back. I really came over to apologize."

Stein leaned in, his arms resting on his knees as he cracked his knuckles. "Perhaps you should. She hasn't said anything to me about it, but perhaps that was for a reason."

Spirit paled and he stood. "I'll do that then go."

"That would be best, Senpai." Stein didn't even bother hiding the grin that crossed his face and Spirit moved quickly towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later Marie's laughter drifted out of it and Stein let his body relax on the couch, his arms open on the back of the couch and his head to ceiling. He heard Spirit move past him and Stein nodded as he did so. He closed his eyes and waited, a few moments later he heard the distinct sound of Marie's shoes cross the floor to the door, and the click of the lock.

He opened his eyes to hers when he felt her weight on his lap. She had a smile on her face and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Now, where were we?"_ she asked quietly.

Stein chuckled. "At the part where you prove I'm not an amoeba. Or I prove it. Either one will work."

She laughed as he scooped her up and maneuvered down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Getting in the mood to write a request; sorry that this doesn't actually contain anything more than foreplay. I don't own Soul Eater, I hope that you enjoyed.**


End file.
